Big Comics
The Spider-Rat and Super Baby team create special comics(and soon movie and video games) that have a special story or a fan created idea. So far there are 4 big comics. They are Ninja Rat the Comic, Super Story, Journey To Space, CowBaby, Ninja Rat 2: Slaves in Japan, and Spider-Rat vs Silent Hill coming October 7. However, Ninja Rat the Comic is originaly called "Ninja Rat". Ninja Rat Ninja Rat the Comic: Ninja Rat is a comic about the best voted character Ninja Rat.(All fans love Ninja Rat, so Logan Hurley made a big and special comic about him). The comic is about "The Hero of Japan" being left out and annoying everyone, and an evil Rat named Carry destroying Japan and creating a team called "Carry Labs". So Ninja Rat has to stop him and become a good rat. Spider-Rat, Punchable Tail, and Cloaking Rat are not in this comic. But Ninja Rat(Of course), Ashley, and Jacob are in it. There are a few new characters in it named Allison, Carry, and Colton. Allison is Ninja Rat's sister, Carry is the main villian, and Colton is Ninja Rat' bully. This comic was released April 27th 2012. Super Story Super Story: Super Story is a comic about Super Baby's beggining being told for the first time ever. Every character is in this comic. In this comic you get to see many things that have never been seen before. Example: You get to see his brother Johnny, his real mom, how he fell from space to earth, etc. There really is no story in this comic, but it COULD be Super Baby's Father trying to destroy Earth and Super Baby's team must stop him. Super Baby's team also gets Space Outfits in this comic. Click these links to learn about their costumes: Bolt Baby, Alien Heart, Laser Bot, Snake Mary. This comic was realesed June 10th 2012. Journey To Space Journey To Space: Journey To Space is a comic about all the Spider-Rat characters trying to stop an evil(and dumb) villian named "Proffesser Alien". He steals the "Machine of Power" to rule the world, get more power, and to create his own planet! But he takes the machine to space, and all the rats can't breathe in space unlike the Super Baby characters can. So luckily they get their very own SPACE OUTFITS! The team gets these outfits from an accident from one of the aliens from Proffesser Alien, as he taps the Machine of Power and creates new powers for the Spider-Rat team. Spider-Rat in space becomes Lightning Rat, Ninja Rat in space becomes Laser Rat, Cloaking Rat in space becomes Bomber Rat, and Punchable Tail in space becomes Astroid Rat. Learn more about these characters from clicking on these links: Lightning Rat, Laser Rat, Bomber Rat, and Astroid Rat. Does the team capture the machine and destroy Proffesser Alien, or will they be torn into pieces from the enourmous grinder? (The Machine of Power can also tranform into many things). This comic was released on August 11th 2012. CowBaby CowBaby: CowBaby is a comic that was released November 23 2012. It's a cow boy themed Super Baby comic. The story is where the team gets lost in a dessert and then finds an old cow boy town. They are able to stay there if they can protect everybody there ( Because they tell all the people there that they are super heroes ). There is a new character in this comic called Cowboy Carol. He is in charge of the whole town. He's a rough and cool cowboy that actually knows the villian in the comic, James Smith. James Smith's plan is to get rid of Super Baby and the gang by trapping them in a dessert and gaining more strength to rule the world. This comic was released November 23rd 2012. Ninja Rat 2:Slaves in Japan Ninja Rat 2: Slaves in Japan: Ninja Rat 2: Slaves in Japan is a sequal to the original comic "Ninja Rat"(Link here: Ninja Rat the Comic). As Ninja Rat thinks he has saved Japan, he never knew Carry's secret. Carry's secret is his brother Jerry. Ninja Rat, Ashley, Jacob, Colton and Allison return. And a new character Kevin comes. His real name is Coleman, but he likes to be called Kevin. He is full of electronics, Guns, and has a helmet. But Carry does not. Jerry lets Colton escape from Jail and makes a deadly plan... SLAVES! It's up to Ninja Rat to save Japan in one of the most difficult battles ever! Just like the original, Spider-Rat, Cloaking Rat, and Punchable Tail still do not appear in this comic. This comic came on July 19, 2013. Spider-Rat vs Silent Hill Information coming soon...